


Will You Help Me Mr. Lawyer Man?

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And don’t ask about the title, And it’s set in a post s1 world where Karen knows about Matt, But Mostly Smut, F/M, Oral, i know it’s weird, this is part smut part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Nelson and Murdock’s new client likes to pull out all the stops where Matt is concerned.





	Will You Help Me Mr. Lawyer Man?

**Author's Note:**

> For the MattElektra Valentine’s Weekend Celebration. The trope/kink is “oral.”

Mr. Hirochi walks into the office of Nelson and Murdock on a sunny afternoon. The day has been slower then normal, but his arrival sends things into high gear.

"How can I help you?" Karen rushes to his side. Her heartbeat sounding like a butterfly in a cage.

"I would like to meet with Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock. If they're free."

"Umm yes, of course." Karen barges into Foggy's office.

"Did you not hear him?" She hisses at Matt.

"I did, but I was sure you could handle it."

"Well, I can't. Now get out there you two." She pushes them through the door as she mumbles under her breath. "His shoes look like they cost more then my rent."

"How can we help you?" Matt smiles his 'panty dropping smile'. (Foggy calls it that, not him.)

"My boss, Ms. Elektra Natchios, was impressed with your work on the Henderson Corp case, and would like to hire you to represent our company."

"And what company would that be?" Foggy is intrigued but cautious. None of them want another James Wesley situation.

"Roxxon. We're currently being sued by a former employee. He's accusing us of being unfairly fired, which isn't the case." Matt expects Hirochi's heart to tell him that he's lying, but it's beat stays steady. He's telling the truth.

"We'll need all the information you have on your former employee. That way we can begin work on it as soon as possible." Matt accepts. Foggy and Karen's mouths fall open in shock.

"Of course, Mr. Murdock. I'll have it all forwarded to you." He leaves the room quietly, and Foggy turns on Matt.

"You just accepted the case! Without even discussing it! _Matt_!" Foggy sputters.

"They'll pay well, and we need the money."

"I could've told you that, but these people could be dirty! They guy suing them might have every right to sue!" Foggy flails his arms.

"He was telling the truth."

"How do you know that?" Karen pries. She knows he's Daredevil, but she still doesn't understand all the things he can do.

"He just knows, it's a weird thing with Matt. One of many weird things." Foggy says weakly.

"I guess we'll be able to pay all our bills this month." Karen drops into the nearby couch.

"See Fog, this is good." Foggy makes a noise of annoyance and drops down beside Karen.

Karen giggles and Matt grins.

* * *

They never meet the elusive Ms. Natchios during the lawsuit. Dealing with Mr. Hirochi exclusively.

The former employee, Benjamin Pointdexter, claims that he was discriminated against because of his history of mental illness. Mr. Hirochi says they fired him because he turned violent on a coworker.

The law office of Nelson and Murdock convince Mr. Pointdexter to accept a settlement, (after he had an outburst during a meeting with them.) They also suggest therapy, but he shoots that down.

Soon after he drops off the map with his cash.

Mr. Hirochi visits them afterwards, and tells them Ms. Natchios is extremely pleased with their work. She'd like to hire them full time for future cases. They partially accept. They won't do all Roxxon cases, as that'll take them away from other clients, but they will do more work for them in the future.

As an extra thank you from Roxxon, they're invited to their exclusive yearly gala. Mr. Hirochi promises they'll finally meet their mysterious employer.

Karen had done some digging into Elektra Natchios's past soon after they were hired. The adopted daughter of a Greek diplomat, she began her own company, Roxxon, after she dropped out of Columbia, (shortly before Matt and Foggy attended.) She enjoys the life of a socialite, but has never been linked to any one romantically, and her personal life is kept out of the tabloids.

She shows the right amount about herself to entice the public, but not enough to let them truly know her. Her image is carefully constructed and finely tuned.

She's an enigma.

* * *

Karen takes both Matt and Foggy as her dates to the gala, and they walk in arm in arm. "You know, they might think we're in a kinky poly situation." Foggy comments and Matt snorts. 

Karen giggles at his words. "You wish." Foggy makes a choking sound in response.

Matt grabs a glass of champagne as a hush falls over the room.

Elektra Natchios has arrived.

Her expensive heels click against the cool tile as she walks. Mr. Hirochi guides her to where they are.

"Ms. Natchios, meet Franklin Nelson and Matthew Murdock, and their legal assistant Ms. Karen Page." Mr. Hirochi folds his hands.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you all." Her eyes scan over them, and stop abruptly at the sight of Karen's hand on Matt's arm.

"And you too Ms. Natchios." Foggy tries to hide how intimidated he is. Elektra ignores him and places a hand on Matt's free arm.

"Do you dance Mr. Murdock?" Her voice is like silk.

"I do, but only with help." He smiles charmingly.

"Then lets go." She takes him away from Karen's side and onto the dance floor.

They waltz to a song he doesn't know. Their bodies extremely close. Their faces inches apart. He'd only have to move ever so slightly to make their lips meet. Her blood rises as they spin around the room, and he can smell her arousal.

When the song ends, she leans up and whispers in his ear. "Let's go somewhere more private." He instinctively nods and she guides him out of the ballroom.

Elektra whisks him up to her office on the private thirteenth floor. The only other people on the floor are security, and Matt knows they'll turn their head where she's concerned.

She shoves him into her office chair and climbs into his lap. He runs his hand up her leg, and she kisses him passionately. Their tongues battle for dominance and she rips open his shirt. Buttons fly across the room.

She pulls away and he groans at the lost of warmth. She places her index finger to his lips. "Shush." He nips the pad of her finger, and she grins a catlike grin.

Elektra shimmies out of his lap and onto the office floor. She unzips his pants, freeing his hardened cock. "Big boy." She murmurs and places her lips around the tip.

He throws his head back and shoves his hand in her hair. She sucks hard in response. She drags her teeth down the side and swirls her tongue around it. Her tongue fits around him like a glove.

She picks up the pace, and Matt's senses go into overdrive. The smell of her arousal and his own is all he can smell. Her mouth around his cock is all he can feel. Her strawberry flavoured lipstick and the champagne she drank, is all he can taste.

His orgasm rips through him and his body trembles. He tries to catch his breath as he goes limp in her chair.

Elektra hops onto her desk and parts her legs. He inhales deeply and gets on his knees.  Ready to return the favour. She slips off her underwear and hooks her legs around his shoulders.

He kisses her ankle and she shivers from the contact. He slowly makes his way up her leg. He peppers her thigh with hot kisses, and then buries his face in her hot slick folds.

She moans and lies back. He licks her with long slow sweeps, and rubs her clit with his thumb. He inhales the scent of her, and slides a finger inside. Her body jerks and he speeds his pace.

Her orgasm comes not long after, and she weakly props up on her elbows. "You're talented in many areas, Mr. Murdock." She purrs.

Once her strength has returned, she slides off the desk and into his lap. She runs her tongue from the base of his neck, to the shell of his ear. 

"I know you're Daredevil." Elektra whispers and his body goes ridged.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." He stumbles over his words. Tongue tied.

"I saw you one night, in your suit. You were beating up Fisk's men. They had broken into my warehouse, and I was there, in my office. I witnessed everything. I knew after I had to find the man behind the mask." She runs a finger done his chest and Matt's breath quickens. From her words, and the feel of her filed nails scraping against his skin.

"I scoured the city, hoping to find out my Daredevil's identity. Then you fell into my lap. Metaphorically speaking of course. A women was getting mugged and before I could help, you jumped in. Without your fancy suit. The way you moved told me everything I needed to know. You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Her breath is hot on his skin.

Elektra nips at his earlobe. "I now knew your face, and I searched until I found you. Matthew Murdock, _blind_ attorney at law. Luckily for me I was being sued, so I hired you and your shaggy friend as my legal representatives."

"That's why you hired us? Because you think I'm Daredevil. Don't be absurd." Matt says weakly. The will to fight her words has left him. She knows, and there's nothing he can do about it.

She repositions herself in his lap. "Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal your identity to the world." She loops her arms around his neck. "It'll be our little secret. Though I do have to ask, are you really blind?"

"I am, but it's complicated." He sighs as fear creeps into his belly. He doesn't know if he can trust her. "Are you going to blackmail me?" Elektra throws her head back and laughs.

"Do you think so little of me Matthew? I would never do that to you. I just wanted you to know that I know." She pecks his lips. "All I want to do is date, fuck, and fight you. I'm also a fighter."

"That's all?" He's suspicious, but he also really likes Elektra, (even though they've not know each other long), and doesn't want to ruin any chance wth her.

"That's all." She kisses him again, and Matt returns the kiss this time. When they pull away to catch their breath, they rest their foreheads against each other's.

"Dinner tomorrow Matthew? Say eight o' clock at Ocean Prime?"

He nods, and then buries his face in the crook of her neck. No one apart from Claire, Foggy, and Karen know his secret, and Elektra knowing lifts a weight off of him.

He can truly be himself around her. He's never had that before in a relationship. Matt kisses her neck and she curls up in his lap.

He imagines for a moment what their life together could be like, and he can't wait to see how things will turn out.


End file.
